The chosen one
by Darkchild410
Summary: Mary and Jack are together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Pitch is locked up in a prison. Meanwhile something is happening to Jack and it is up to North, Tooth and Mary to find out. I do NOT own any of the characters I put into this story. Except for Mary D
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One

Chapter 1

The start of something new

Twenty years has passed sense me and Jack defeated Pitch. The other guardians did not mind me being here because I showed great courage when Pitch was here. Now Pitch is held in a prison at a place called 'Dreamscape Prison'. It's a place where all bad dreams comes to an end. Jack has been very protective of me, at sometimes overly protective. As strange as this might be I visit Pitch twice a week. Jack hands me over his staff in case he gets out of hand. "Mary!? Have you seen my jacket?" Jacket was rushing in searching for his jacket. He pushed clothes off the bed and pulled some out of his closet. I watched him go crazy for that jacket. "Is it under your bed?"

"No. I…I…Oh it is." When Jack found his hoodie he hurried putting it on and rushed out forgetting to kiss me.

"Jack!?" He stopped and turned around before stepping out of the window. He smirked and came towards me, tilting my head with his cold finger tips and kissing me passionately. I can finally breathe again. Jack walked back words towards the window, giving me a charming smile, he grabbed his staff and flew off. I ran to the window closing my eyes and waiting for a nice breeze and a few flakes against my skin. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone at the speed of lightening. Then a sudden knock on the door. It was North. I ran to the door and opened it. "North!?" I curtsey at his appearance.

"Mary? Are you going to the prison to visit Pitch?" He stared at me with questioning eyes and his arms folded.

"Yes." I swallowed and took a deep breath. I never thought it was going to be intimidating to answer him with that response. I grabbed my red hood and gloves to go with North up to a prison. As I left the room and went downstairs, I saw the sleigh and reindeer ready to go. The elves handed me a bible, but I won't be needing that because I already prayed for myself to be safe during my journey and visit. "Ready!?" North turned his head to see me sitting in the back.

"Yes." I took a deep breath and we were taken off in one second. I was smiling proud because of the rush of air. North always told us to buckle up, but that was just for his amusement. Once we reached the place North gently landed the sleigh. North got out and then came over grabbing my hand to help me get out of the sleigh. North held my hand the whole time we walked towards the gates. I breathed in and out, without Jack's staff for the first time, this experience is very nerve racking. North gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Make sure Pitch is not out of line. Or I will come in and rip him apart." He made me giggle a little and North chuckled for himself too. "Seriously Mary. I want you to be careful in there. Pitch is an evil spirit as we all know. Sense you are like a child to me, I want you to understand of what I am telling you. Good luck." North gave me a hug, as I pulled into a hug, a tear rolled down my cheeks. North lifted my chin and took his big thumbs and wiped them away. I turned around to face to golden guards and one big black gate. I walked slowly, taking off my gloves and putting them in my hoods pocket. I placed my hoodie down and looked at the tall guards. "Stop!" One guard shouted. I looked up and saw his big hand in front of my face. "Who are you here to see?" His voice echoed the whole hallway. I swallowed my fears before answering.

"Pitch…Also known as Kozmotis Pitchner."

"Open cell number five!" I peaked down the hallways. The walls were covered in shimmering gold and had black streaks running down the sides. I walked towards the hallway just searching for his cell. One, two, three, four and five. I stopped and turned to my right. I can see him through the bars wondering around the dark corners. A whistle was blown by one of the other guards sitting down on a chair. I did not see him sitting there because I was looking for Pitch. "Kozmotis!? You have a visitor!"

Pitch stopped wondering. The guard opened the door. The only thing that was dividing me and Pitch was a clear glass with holes. He looked at me with the corner of his eye and his hands behind his back. He then turned slowly, I heard the door slam, and the sound startled me. It was the guard who had to close the door for some odd reason. Pitch began to walk slowly towards me. The sound of his shackles send chills throughout my body. Pitch sat in a black chair and fold his hands before placing them on his lap. "What is it?" I couldn't answer, because I was left speech less and had fear going throughout my body repeatedly. His eyes were kept down, facing his hands. He never looked up at me, till now. "I asked you a question and you never replied."

"Oh. I wanted…I thought you wanted me to visit you." Pitch stared at me with eased. He truly thought I was going to give him another chance, but I couldn't take it. For a few moments of silence he finally answered me.

"No reason. No reason at all. Are you scared?" I was not expecting him to ask me that question. Before I answered I was just thinking about all the things that we went through.

"No. I'm not scared. I just…well…I just miss seeing your face and would love to talk to you forever then just visiting for a few minutes."

"Yes. Well...it is a rule you have to follow. So! What really brings you here?" He glanced up at me. I ever wondered if those eclipsed eyes change colors of oranges with red and light yellow.

"I wanted to see what you are up to and how being in this cell is treating you?" My eyes wondered shyly away from his gaze. I did not want to blush and gain feelings for him. Unfortunately it appeared again. Pitch looked somewhat calm, sad and not himself. He normally happy with me; but not now.

"You wanted to see what I am up to? Well…I am not doing anything in this lonely and awful place. How is you and Jack?" He started smirking a little bit.

"Good."

"Good? That's it?"

"Yes. He…" Pitch cut me off.

"He didn't give you his staff to protect yourself from me harming you right?"

"No. I was not going to say that."

"Then what were you going to tell me Mary? Hm?"

"I was going to say…Jack is just himself." I forgot how I was going to answer him.

"You…look so…shy. Why?"

"I…um…" Then the guard opened the door. He signaled me to leave.

"Have fun. Have fun indeed Mary Frost."

"We are not married."

"Yet!?" He winked at me before smirking again. I went towards the opened door.

"Stay safe Mary. I will be watching you carefully…someday." Those words send another set of chills through my body. I couldn't find out why he said that. I guess he still loves me after all. And so I left without an remark to his words.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen One

Chapter 2

Hearts with in

After my visit with Pitch I undressed myself in Jacks room. As I sat on the bed in my undies and bra all I could think about was the choices between Pitch and Jack. See Jack never wanted me to be around him like this at all because I was not bringing myself any justice. All Pitch is going to do is torture me with his black sand full of nightmares. I been very terrified to sleep, every time I sleep all I could do was cry about him. Jack get tired of me crying about him. It's hard to be around someone for so long sense high school and you have to stay away from him. I love Jack, for what he has done for me. Burning the black roses really helped us a lot. For ours sense my return I've waited for Jack to come back from Burgees. I fell asleep twice and woke up with a headache, took some medicine and then went in for another nap.

Finally I heard the window and felt the cold air traveling throughout the room. I had the covers half way off my body, I opened one eye and saw Jack searching for something to wear as Pj's. "Where in the hell is my…oh! You're awake." Shit! He saw me. Jack walked up to me while I turned myself around to the point I was lying on my back. Jack sat down and petted me on my stomach.

"It's only two in the morning."

"Only! Only. Why? Jack I thought you said that you were coming back before I got here."

"Well me and Jamie had too much fun. We couldn't leave each other without ending it with some pranks."

"You did what?"

"We pranked his mom by putting itching powder in his mother's underwear."

"Jack!?"

"Shhhh. It was a joke. He's only going to be grounded for a few days, months and maybe years."

"You can't do that. And the last thing I want to be responsible of is when North is asking me where have you been? I can't do it Jack!" I sat up and he placed his cold hands on my thighs. It was so cold I had goosebumps all over my arms and legs. Jack smiled and kissed my lips. He kneeled back down and looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"Do what Mary?"

"I can't handle your behavior."

"Why? Hmm. I asked you why?"

"Because…" I couldn't look at him without smiling. I turned away chuckling a little. Jack chuckled too and tickled me.

"Because what? Huh? Because?"

"Stop! It tickles Jack. Uh! You're freezing. My goodness."

"Because I'm a frosted boy feeling like pens and needles on people's skin. I am a proud nose nipping maniac."

"Kiss me." I whispered. Jack crawled up to me and dropped his staff on the floor. Beneath his kiss. I responded to what he did.

"You are going to break that damn thing if yah keep dropping it." He looked down beside the bed.

"Aha. Yes! Maybe I will. But that does not mean anything."

"Really why not winter guardian?"

"Because I can fix things."

"Fix things like what?"

"The staff." He pulled my head toward his and we kissed passionate. He kept tickling me while we were kissing. I banged my head on the wall.

"Shit! I know that had to hurt." I nodded in response. He stopped tickling me and things started to get serious. We were turning the kiss much deeper than expected. He started to undress himself and I. He then took off my bra and grabbed for my wrist and held both my hands up. "Ah!"

"Hurts?" I shook my head. Jack thrusted me.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"Shhh. Hehehe."

"You're so sneaky." Jack placed his hand on my mouth and his other hand on my lower back. I moaned a little when he did it again.

"Ah. Uh. Ah. Mmmm. Jack. Jack!? Jackson!?" He stopped.

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Wait. I asked you if it hurt you said no."

"Wait here." I pushed him off of me. He brushed his hair back with his hand and placed covers over top of his torso.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the rest room." Jack smiled as he watched me run with my long black hair bouncing with the movement.

"Hurry." He mumbled as he was fiddling with his fingers. I pretended like I was going to the bathroom, so I turned on the faucet a little and then ran on the other side of the bathroom fixing myself up in my sexy night outfit. I opened the door not realizing that I had the faucet on. Jack poked his lips out squinting and placed his finger under his chin, puzzling about my sudden change.

"Is that what I gave to you?" I nodded. The heels were killing me as I was waiting for Jack. He then looked on my other side at the running faucet.

"Yeah. Someone had to go to the bathroom alright. The sink Mary." He pointed at the faucet.

"Oh!" I turned around quickly in my heels and turned the faucet off.

"Better. Better. Now be a good girl and let's go to sleep-ish." I giggled at his order. As I began walking towards him, Jack held out his hand. I could hear Tooth on the other side.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you two for the longest!" Tooth opened the door without a knock and I tripped over on Jacks jacket. It was the fastest I seen Jack get up and wrapped the covers around him.

"Tooth!" We both yelled.

"Sorry. Not all of us get to see this in person. Uh hello. Yea. I'm leaving…" She walked back out, then came back in. "Sorry. But I have a question Jack. Are you thinking about…?"

"Tooth! Leave now." She smiled and genteelly closed the door.

"Damn. She is the most…" I crawled my way over to Jack who was still standing naked underneath the blankets.

"She did not mean too."

"She's annoying."

"Jack." He looked down at me and kneeled to my level. He sighed.

"Take off those heals and stand up."

"Wait to your level?"

"No. Just stand up."

"Okay. Then what?" I smiled waiting for him to do whatever he wants to do.

"You'll see." Jack took his fingertips and ran up my legs. I grabbed his hair and lifted him up. He chuckled.

"Alright. Here. Put your tongue in my…" I deepening the kiss. Jack picked me up and walked me towards the bed. We tumbled and I landed on top of him. Jack smiled and wondered his eyes up and down.

"You are so beautiful like a snowflake. My…god…" Jack leaned me in and we kept kissing. Meanwhile after our private session. We went to sleep and I snuggled myself on Jack's chest. Just listening to his heart beating.

"Time?"

"Six A.M." I mumbled in my sleep. Jack sighed. I smiled in my sleep as I thought of what happened last night. I would never forget that.


	3. Chapter 3

The chosen one

Chapter 3

Whispers

This morning Jack was the first one to wake up. He got out of bed naked to go into the bathroom and get ready for a new day. I was in his bed naked with the satin covers over my shoulders just snoozing away. Jack came back in with his blue boxers on and went crazy searching for his white t-shirt and brown pants. He came over towards the bed and I was hoping he won't wake me up; but he did. "Awake?" He whispered as I could smell the minty breath. I moaned a little as I was feeling grumpy already. I turned over and faced the window and placing my hands on my sides. "Jack? It's eight o'clock. Please let me sleep."

"I can't Mary I am looking for my shirt and pants." He went over towards the window and opened the curtains. The stray lights from the sun was beaming down on the room. It was bright enough to the point I had to squint just to see what Jack was searching for. Jack made another mess and dumbed all of our socks on the floor and went in the closet pulling out all of the dirty piles of clothes.

"Jack!?"

"I am trying to find them."

"I know. But you are making a huge mess! Look at what you are doing Jack. And I am not cleaning this mess up."

"North is asleep still too. The old man could barely hear himself either so what difference does it make?"

"Smartass." Jack finally found both items. He put on his pants and white shirt. The hoodie was still on the floor from last night. Jack hurried to put on the hoodie and headed out of the room without a hug nor a kiss. As many nights we have our private naughty moments, I could never stop thinking about Pitch. Something about him always made me draw back to him, but it is hard to conceal myself when I feel his presence. I still think about the party he threw for me and the sexualized acts we did with each other, there is nothing else I could do but think about him. Every prison visit I did, I see myself crying in agony to let him out. He was never a monster, he did not mean to hurt me in some way. Pitch is like any other human being and father of a child. When you can't fix something that is broking you do want to crawl under someone and cry a little tear and smile when good things start. I told him that I always wanted to meet Emily Jane, but she will never go near her father until he proves to her that he remembers her and loves her.

After lying here in the bed for so long, I nearly gave myself a headache from all of that sun beaming in my face. I got up and put on the robe Jack gave me. Well…it had his name sewed in. As I walked to the bathroom I stood and unraveled my robe. I stared at my whole body naked in the mirror. I still thought more about Pitch. I could hear his voice telling me how beautiful I look in full flesh. I looked down at my feet and I looked back up tilting my head. My eyes were turning glossy as I started to tear up. I just can't…I can't stop thinking about him. The Nightmare King. We loved each other very much. Jack makes me cry even more when he tells me to get over it. I cannot get over someone I love. As I stared into that mirror for a few minutes. I could see Pitch again, he was placing his hands around my waist and pulling me back closer to his fully dressed body. I can see him resting his chin on my collar bone. Once I close my eyes and opened them back up. Once I saw he was here and now the figure left. I let the tear drops stroll down my cheeks and onto my chin. It makes me sad to see myself cry for such a man. He was the only creature that needed a special heart and I gave it to him and I left him like his child did. The Princess of it all. I miss him deeply.

As I slowly wipe these tears away with my makeup pad, I went to turn on the shower. I headed back to the closet and picked out a long black dress, it looked similar to Pitch's cloak. As I touched the dress I felt someone's hand stroll up my back, I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream. And I turned around and saw it was him. It was Pitch. He stared at me with a straight face and held his arms out, I walked towards him and just as I was giving him a hug, I opened my eyes and saw that it was just this dress in my hands. It was not him. I took a step back just dropping the dress. My back touched the closets wall and I slid down to my bottom. I held my knees up close to my chest. I closed my eyes and tilt my head back. I opened my eyes again and got up along with the dress in my hands. I placed the dress on the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the water touch every part of my body. Placing my head back in the water felt nice. The way the warm touch went through my scalp and the way the water drops perfectly on my lower back.

I had closed my eyes and thought about him again. I tilt my head back and let the soap and water run down my neck and onto my belly. As I was rolling my neck around I opened my eyes and saw a tall figure like Pitch again! I hurried and turned off the shower and panicked, I let the soap and sponge fall as I started lowering myself on the shower floor. I talked to myself while whining. "I can't take it! Please just please leave me alone." I prayed and whined. Then I heard a whisper of a man. "Mary...Mary?" The shower door opened on its own. I stood up slowly and the figure held its gray hand out. I took my left hand and held the strange person's hand. The figure pulled me into a dark room. It was cold and it was dark with no lights. I felt something crawling up from my legs and upwards to my breasts, it felt like ten hands crawling on me. I got nervous to the point I shouted. Then the room was back to normal. The figure was gone. I finally grabbed my towel and headed out of the bathroom fumbling with the stuff in the room. For now before putting on my dress I sat in the bed and waited for Jack to return.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen one

Chapter 4

A place beneath the bed

For twenty years I have not yet revisit Pitch's lair. I walked long miles in the icy remote area. North never knew where I was going and I would never tell because he would get angry at me. Jack would seriously be over his head if I told him. So! I will take the dangerous journey on my own. As I reached the black castle, I opened the door for the first time in twenty years. The sun rays beamed through the broken windows and dust flew around me making it very impossible for me not to sneeze. Every piece of black furniture was kept covered by white sheets. Except for one. The throne. The same throne Pitch sat in. I walked around the throne, searching for every detail and piece that held it together. The way the black shadowed the beams, I placed my fingertips and traced them around the detailed patterns.

I then headed over to the staircase and walked up the steps. The place was dense and silence. Some parts were a little scary due to the dark corners. As I walked up the steps I traced my fingers along the black wooden banister. Once reaching to the top I saw the doors to the room wide open. The sheets were never touched by anyone and it has sat there like that sense me and Pitch lied in the satin sheets. I headed into the master bedroom and traced my fingertips across the black marble counter top of both sink and tub. The shower still held soap scum on the glass frame door and the wall was still tanned sense I been here. A curtain covering the window made an illusion of a figure standing there. I walked towards it. And heard the bed room door slam shut. Startled I turned around breathing heavy. I hurried walking out of such a place. Somehow I found myself crawling out of the dirt. And from under the bed. Breathing heavy and faster I was tired.

I walked along way back to the pole. "Ah! Mary? Where have you been huh?" North grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek.

"The…store."

"Yes. I can tell." I finally felt some great relief. Jack came into the main lobby.

"Where were you?"

"The store." I swallowed as I looked at North and then back at Jack. I fiddled with my purse. I could not help but lie as if I have no choice.

"Mary come." Jack grabbed me by my wrist. "Come here. I want to talk to you about someone." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"I leave you two alone." North left the room.

"Where were you? Honestly. I know your lying because you are playing with your purse."

"Why should it matter Jack? If you want to know where I was. I went to Pitch's lair."

"You lie!"

"No!"

"You lied!"

"Jack! I have not lied to you really, this is the first one. Please I went to visit the place for memories."

"Memories? What kind?"

"The kind sense I have been in high school, the only kind sense I met him. He was like a prince than a king. He loved me for being myself. I wish…I wish Jack that someday North can forgive him and make him free. I love him."

"You still love…Pitch." Tears rolled down his cheeks and before they reached the surface of his chin, they frosted and turned into a snow flurry. He scratched his forehead by his fingertips and pointed.

"Please."

"How could you love a man who is just controlling and can't keep his life under control? He has a daughter like you said! That left him for good. He had a wife like you said Mary and she jumped out of a window!? I understand he never made this shit up! But! For over three hundred years stuck in this…body I can't believe you are in love with him. He will kill you in every way he can Mary. It is my job as a guardian to protect you. Jamie and the rest are scared of him still and you should too."

"He won't kill, but he will kill your dreams."

"Am I your dream?"

"Yes."

"Then he must be killing this dream already." Jack shook his head in disappointment and flew away. He flew into an empty room and slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes for a moment listening to a soft sobbing sound of Jack crying. All I could do was let my own tears trace my face. I hurt him so bad, the young man was crying and yelling for the moon to help him. I ran upstairs to see him, I flung the door open. "You say you love him, be with him."

"No. No. Jack. I cannot like you said be around a man who scares children and forgets his own child." I kneeled beside him placing his head on my shoulder.

"No more. No more of him. He belongs in hell."

"He is in hell." Jack lifted his head up and kissed me passionately. I fell on my back hitting my head on the floor. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he hugged me tightly and kissing me. He took his hands and ripped my dress off. As I thought it was the icy hands, the hands got warmer and I looked down and saw gray hands. As I looked back up it was Pitch again smirking. I looked down at my hands as I felt wet liquid. The wet liquid was blood. I looked back at him and the figure was gone and went back to being just Jack all of this time.

"No!" I pushed Jack off. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I can't…put your clothes on." I fixed my dress before heading back to Jacks room.

"Wait! Mary!? Why are you running away from me!? Was it something I did?" I ignored him and folded my arms. I could not believe this. It was all a hallucination. Pitch cannot be the one causing all of this, sense my last visit it was all fine and now I'm seeing him too many times. The blood on my hands I did not know how and where it came from. Pitch has his ways to get to me. Maybe Jack could help me, I don't really know what to say to him. I just need time to think and be alone. Maybe, just maybe it could all just be him trying to get me till I make up my mind. Pitch has been a jealous one for the longest. As I sat there I heard a stomp from someone's heavy feet. "Mary? Open up! It's me north." I wiped my tears and tried to cover my breasts as my lose dress kept falling. As I got myself ready I told North that he could come in.

North came in and stared at me with worried eyes. He placed his big hands on both of my shoulders and kneeled down to my height. He sighed before speaking. "I know you don't want to hear this…But! Pitch escaped from prison."

"What! How!?" My eyes widen with tears about roll down. I did not know how to say anything anymore to both him and Jack. I was stuck in another nightmare.

"They don't know, Tooth looked it up and she found a paper stating that the man in black has escaped from prison. He is on the most wanted list."

"No. No!" I hugged him tightly as I let my tears fall onto his red coat. I am scared. I know…I know everything is going to be alright. It's just him. North and I sat there for a moment hugging that was until Jack came in. "I'm not the one who want to bust in, but I am going to find more info on why he did what he did and where he is at?"

"Jack?" He came in and tapped on North's shoulder.

"Sorry. She was tearing up and scared so I comfort her."

"I know…thanks North." North took a step back and Jack put his hands around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder. We rocked back and forth. "Aww they are so cute together." Tooth said while standing at the door.

"Yea. I like it better them two than just her and Pitch." North said with his arms folded. I looked up at Jack and kissed him.

"I'm going to lie her down. I want her to rest before anything worse comes."

"Jack! No! It's okay. I know what he is going to do."

"No! I am not going to lose you and see you go through what I went through."

"Jack!? I am fine. If this is what he wants then let me be with him. I might plan to send him back or maybe North could do something."

"I can't!" Jack yelled. North signaled Tooth to leave and North followed. As the door closed I clasped on the bed.

"Why!? Why can't I handle my own battles?"

"Because Pitch…Pitch will destroy you just like he did to me."

"Yea. He break your staff."

"No! He nearly killed me back in Antarctica."

"How!?"

"He…used his sand to strike me, and as it struck my chest, I fell back hard on an icy rock and fell. And not to mention, he hurt baby tooth."

"What!? How did he do it? I want to know!"

"He tried choking her." I gasped as I sat up on the bed.

"Killing her?"

"Yes." Jack placed his face in the palm of his hand. As we sat in silence we heard a loud bang. It sounded like a door fell down.

"Jack!?" He came over to me and whispered.

"Stay here. I am going to see what is going on."

"No!"

"Just…Just here." I curled up in a ball watching him leave my sight. The loud bang happened again. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream. I heard North's voice yelled out. Then I heard screams and screeches. A sudden knock on our room's door. I started panicking as I scrambled my way into the closet. I hid in the dark corner and waited until the door opened. I hoped that whomever crashed into the place won't be able to find me. "Pitch!? You better not bother her!" I heard Tooth yell. Then I heard a few men, I can also here Jacks voice yelling at them to let him go. Something was wrong. Pitch probably has North and Jack on hold.

"Pitch! You have thirty seconds to leave or we will…or I will take you down!" A few men laughed at Tooth's remark. I placed my hands over my mouth trying not to make a sound. The door was knocked down. "Let go!" Tooth was held captive too. I tried to scoot back close as I can to keep them from seeing me. I saw black and Pitch's black cloak.

"We can't find her sir."

"Take them downstairs and into the carriage! Make sure that they don't do anything sneaky."

"What about their weapons?"

"Break them." The men left and I was stuck hiding from Pitch. I watched him wonder around the room searching and tearing every piece of furniture and clothes. Then he stopped and turned to the closet. I left the door open by mistake.

"I know where to find you my love."

"No. please don't." I mumbled. Pitch stopped suddenly and really turned his head. He them came towards the opening. My heart was beating faster and faster each step he makes. I moved my foot and a clothing fell off the rack. Shit! Pitch rushed in and punched through all of the clothing. Pitch took his other hand and grabbed me by the hair. He dragged me out of the closet.

"Come on! Let's go home! You won't be needing to hide from me again!"

"What do you want!? Let me go!"

"No! I can't. You must have been so stupid if you think I was going to sit in a prison with nothing to do!"

"Ouch! You are hurting me!"

"You think that Jack could protect you!"

"Please!"

"Please!? Please? He he! You couldn't let me go could you? I know you wanted me to come back." Pitch lifted me up wedding style and carried me off down the steps. I did everything from biting him and hitting him. I felt like slipping out of his arms. Even the globe was teared down. It was all the start of another nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

The chosen one

Chapter 5

Hostage

North, Tooth and Jack were trapped in the same cell Jack was tortured in. I was trapped in chains around my ankles and my arms were up above me on the arm of his throne. Pitch walked around and tore everything apart in anger. "Pitch!?" He stopped and turned to face me. He walked up to me as I sat trying to keep my eyes on his.

"Please. If you do this you are doing the wrong thing."

"What wrong thing?" He leaned his head in towards mine and lifted my chin higher to get my eyes set on his even more.

"You will go back to that prison. Let me go please."

"Aww. Really? You think I am going to play Mister nice. Nice. You think I am going to set all of you free to the point you will destroy me! You are stupid." He stared at my eyes as I began to tear up. "Stupid girl. You think I am going to set you all free. Keep dreaming Mary." I spit in his face.

"You bitch." I whispered.

"Let me show you how a nightmare works. You will…never be free!" My tears really started rolling in. Pitch sat in his throne and listened as I sobbed. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I am sorry. You really hurt me a lot. You keep on crying for me in agony. Painful right? There will be no more crying because this is your home now."

"You said I was stupid and you never wanted me to be around you." I whispered.

"I see how sad you are and you proved to me you still care. Sometimes you make me feel…angry at some of the things you do." He played with my long curly hair. Once he stopped, his hand flowed down my back playing with the lose button on the back of my dress. His cold finger tips slithered its way around the lose part.

"Hmm. I see Jack got you dressed up for me?" He bend over to me and I could feel his cheek bone against my own, I turned my head towards his slightly. He whispered. "May I?" I stared in his eyes while breathing franticly. I finally nodded. Pitch took his hands and placed them on my shoulder sliding them up gently before moving over to my lose button. "Maybe you should consider staying here instead of those weirdos."  
"Maybe you should consider yourself a wanted man instead of being mine."

"Wanted? What do you mean?"

"You think holding us hostage is going to change everything? You are an asshole worthwhile! You will never be with me!" Pitch yanked my hair back.

"You should really watch your tongue. Did you know as the Boogeyman I can tell you; that your attitude gets on my nerves. Bad children will get punished."

"I am not a child."  
"In my eyes you are acting like one. And I will punish them by shoving them in the dark full of demons."

"You are terrible. If you love me, then why would you let me get away from you?" Pitch stared at me for a moment. He pulled my hair tighter than ever. Before letting me go. He looked up quickly. "Pitch? What do you want us to do with the guardians little birdies in the basement?"

"Keep them down there! No! Bring them up here!"

"Do you think we would ever going to get out?" Tooth asked Jack. Jack was gaging and Tooth's eyes were widen. She tried to flap her wings and fly over to North who was sitting with shackles around his ankles.

"North!? Look!" North moved a little bit to see what was wrong with Jack.

"Jack!? Get up Jack! Jackson!"

"I feel sick." Jack was throwing up black sand. He was changing again into someone else. Someone other than himself. Jack was turning darker. Jack was stronger than ever. Pitch looked up at the men and smirked. "It's time!" Jack ripped himself out of the chains, he went over and freeze North and Tooth. Jack chuckled in a sinister way. He then broke free from behind the door and went upstairs to see Pitch and the men. The nightmare men stood in shock at what the boy had become. This has happened before, but never would I thought he would physically try to harm the others. Jack walked slowly around Pitch. While Pitch gave him orders, Jack looked down at my worried and tearful eyes. I mouthed to him. "Help…me." Pitch looked at Jack seeing his red eyes beam down on me. Pitch yanked my head back again. "Funny. You are trying to get him to free you. No. he can't do that sweetie, Jack is stronger and evil now. He is not going to safe you."

"Pitch? What is it you want me to do?" I closed my eyes just hoping he won't make Jack do anything horrible to me.

"You may torture her or sit next to me and be like father like son." Jack smirked before looking back down at me. I opened my eyes, I cornered them towards Jack and saw him take a seat on another throne.

"I will sit next to you." Pitch smiled. Then he finally let me go, he also unchained the chains and the ones around my legs. I tried standing up, but then I fell backwards. I made myself crawl backwards away from them. Jack stood up and walked down the steps. He was trying to follow me and I moved as quickly as I can. Jack kept coming towards me. "This is why I hired you Jack. Get her." I got up and ran as fast as I can. Jack flew over me before stopping suddenly in front. "No! Jack! I have another idea. Show her what you did." Jack grabbed me by my hair and pulled me towards the stairs. "Jack! You think you are bad, but you are a good person. Pitch is using you and like you said I don't need a man to use me, let alone you don't need to work for him." Jack kept pulling me until I tripped down the steps. "Ouch!" I shouted. Then once we reached the dungeon I couldn't believe my eyes. North and Tooth were in an ice box, still and not a breath of life. "What did you do?" I whispered. Jack looked at me and pushed me in. The door slammed shut. "Jack! You don't have to do what he says!" I looked back at the ice cubes. My mind was spinning with thoughts of unfreezing them.

As I walked over to North, his eyes moved and faced me. "North. Don't worry I'm going to get you out." I took everything from chains, hands and anything metal to crack the ice. I looked behind me and on the wall was a fire torch. I ran and got that, then ran back to burn the ice. "Come on!" It was not doing anything. I then forgot I had special powers of my own. I used all my body heat to unfreeze them both. As the ice melted North finally took a deep breath. "Thank you. Where's Jack?"

"He's upstairs."

"Here I will help you. First we will unfreeze Tooth and then I will rip the door off." I smiled. Once Tooth was breathing and alive. She came to help us break the door. "Pull!" The metal door came off. We ran upstairs and attacked everyone, Jack made a scythe and tried to swing North. "North!" North fell back and Tooth kicked almost all of the nightmare men asses. Seeing Jack attacking North made me feel unhappy. That was when I took Tooth's sword and sliced and diced every man that tried to attack me. I ran up to Jack and pulled his hair. Jack turned around and hit me in the face. I blocked out for a minute and Tooth came to help. "Man he is strong."

"Tooth!? Get Pitch!" Tooth flew over to Pitch as she caught him red handed with his scythe. She pointed the sword at him and he smirked.

"Hide and seek is my favorite game. Want to play?" He disappeared.

"Hey!" Tooth wondered around searching for him while North and I tried to get Jack. Jack was pulled by North. "Jack! Believe in yourself! You are a guardian. Don't let Pitch take over you." As Jack tried to fight North's grip, I gazed in his eyes as he gazed into mine. Jack changed back to himself again. "I feel better." I smiled as I ran up to give them all a hug. Jack looked at Tooth struggling to find Pitch.

"We got to save Tooth!"

"Yes Jack! Take Mary and I will help Tooth." Jack and I ran out of the dark cave. North and Tooth both had swords out and were pointing in which way the figure was going to come out at. Then an echoed voice came about. "Can't find me North? Tooth? Well I got to say you changed him back real fast."

"Pitch you need to show yourself."

"You can't kill fear!" A spinning whirl of black sand formed a shape like a dust devil. North swung his sword around trying to fight the dust. Pitch was laughing in a very evil way. Tooth struggled to keep sand from getting in her eyes.

"Pitch!?" Then the wind died down, Pitch revealed himself and took his scythe and swung at North. North ducked as Tooth with all her might flew towards Pitch's heart and stabbed him. Pitch dropped the scythe before crashing down on the floor. He clinched his aching chest. As me and Jack sat in the snow waiting for them to get out, I decided to run back in and see if they caught him. Tooth dropped her sword and gasped with her hands over her mouth. I peaked in the door way and saw Pitch lying down on the ground covered in black sand. I ran towards his body and fell on my knees. Tooth looked at Jack who was standing behind her. She hugged Jack. North took a seat on the steps where the two thrones were at. He placed his hand on his forehead rubbing it in shock.

"P…Pitch?" I cried his name. Pitch took his hand and placed them on mine as I had them on his chest. He was coughing up black sand too.

"Mary. Come on." Jack walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't kill fear. He will not die would he?"

"No, he just will get arrested again and treated for his serious wound." I hated seeing him like this, hurt! Just hurt all the time because of me. I bend over hugging him and lying my head on him because I did not want him to feel like I hate him. All of the verbal abuse and physical abuse. I still loved him forever. My tears rolled on to his cheek as I gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. A few dream guards came in and placed him on a stretcher before carrying him out to the police sleigh. Jack carried me and the others walked. I cried the rest of the way to the North Pole.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chosen One

Chapter 6

Sanity

Serval hours passed by like seconds on a clock. I sat on Jacks bed with his hoodie on looking through old pictures of me and Pitch. "May I have my hoodie back love?" I looked up at him smiling as I closed the book back.

"Was it a short battle between us or what?" Jack looked at me with confusion. He placed his hands on my face.

"What battle?" I looked at him the same way.

"The battle Jack! You were there, I was captured…well we were all captured. Pitch was stabbed by Tooth and send to the hospital before going back to prison."

"Pitch is still in prison Mary." He smirked a little.

"No! No! You don't understand Jack! He captured us and send us to his lair, the men and it was all there! Jack do you remember!"

"Not quiet! I don't even remember my age really. How old was I when I died?"

"Jack! Serious. I am serious this is not a joke. Jack! Are you listening to me!?"

"Yes! Look! I think you had a bad dream."

"No! No! NO! You don't get it." I got up with anger. Jack sat back and watch me yell at him. "You don't get it! Jack! We were there you were too. Fuck! You don't remember, maybe I should get Tooth."

"I don't think getting her is necessary, oh and what does the word 'fuck' mean?"

"Tooth!? Tooth!? North!?"

"Oh now you are getting them." Tooth and North came in. I looked at them with worried eyes.

"Yes. What is it Mary?"

"Tell Jack that we finally stabbed Pitch." North shrugged. Tooth stared at me with more confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mary."

"No W…Wait!"

"Mary!? That's enough." I sat back down on the bed when North shouted my name. Jack held my hand.

"I don't want to hear any of this talk…talk…of Pitch."

"North maybe she needs resting and she is just a little confused."

"No! Tooth I don't want to hear it from anyone. Man in Moon is handling it." I spoke out in anger. The last thing I want to do is hear him mention Man in Moon. I rather talk to Sandy instead of him.

"No! No! NO! North you don't understand. I am not going insane, Jack does not remember anything and Tooth acts like she don't remember anything when she know damn well she do!" North gave me the anger look. That's when I sat back down. "Mary you are not insane. It's just that like we all said. We have had very bad dreams where we could not remember if it was real or not."

"Please North please believe me. I know things, I am not immortal, I am mortal and you guys have been dead for centuries and years even, you can't just ignore me. Please…Pitch was stabbed." North placed his hands on his coat while thinking about what I told him. "I think Mary…Something is wrong. Pitch is doing something to you while being held captive. Tomorrow we are going to his trial, after the trail we will wipe our hands clean. So! No more talk of Pitch. No more seeing him. No more."

"Shit Jack! You are going to let him do this to me. I can't see Pitch. Fuck you North!" Tooth gasped and flew away, North stood there with his eyes widen. North then reached into his pocket and he pulled out a little black book titled: 'The Golden Age dawn of the boogeyman' Jack caught the book and North walked away without a say. Jack handed me the book and kissed me on the cheek he even took his staff and sprinkled flurries in the room before leaving. "I will be back, I will let you know more info about the trial and just give you a moment." Jack got up and walked near the door. He stopped and turned around slightly with the staff on his shoulder. "Let me know when your sanity is calmer than before." Once he opened the door I looked up at him.

"I'm not crazy." Jack nodded and walked out. Pitch's backstory in details was in my hands. As I opened the book I sat back on the pillows up against the wall. One page after another told me lots about him. Pitch was a general, a very intimidating general whom had a soft spot for his wife and child. I then flipped another page where it showed pictures of him fighting a dream pirate, him partying with his army men and just himself which was made into a portrait on a wall at his huge home. Pitch was a very wealthy man in those times who never takes crap from nobody. His daughter on the other hand Emily Jane Pitchner. She was beautiful, like a small princess in a big kingdom and there was another picture of Pitch and his wife. As I was reading through the detailed book I closed it up because I was tired.

"I came in just to find you Mary and all you did was stop reading. Too much?" Jack startled me. I nodded my head.

"Yea I never thought he was like huge back then. He…" I cut him off.

"Was a father." Jack chuckled.

"Yes." Jack came into the room and picked out his sleep wear. I sat there and watched him get undress as I daydreamed about Pitch.

"Not knowing how funny a question may sound to you and I, but if I did not have a choice and I was like a huge slut…is it possible if I could have a threesome with you, Pitch and I." Jack turned to face me.

"Threesome? What is that?"

"Well a threesome is when two partners gets together with one partner and yea."

"Yea what?"

"Sex."

"How come we never did that three hundred years ago, when I was a child and stuff?"

"Oh! Jack!? You were a child! This was for grownups and besides you guys probably did it, but just not as often back then. It was not popular. I don't know."

"I learn a lot."

"Ew. Jack." I threw him a pair of pants.

"North said that we will have to get up at eight."

"For Pitch's trail?"

"Yes."

"What is the verdict like?"

"I don't know." Jack crawled in bed, pushing my legs over, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. I sighed. I took my fingertips and ran them through his white snowy hair.

"You do know you are getting up early right?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"So! I am going to sleep in your jacket."

"Sleep on this side. I love to be on the edge of the bed." Jack cried out. So when we switched sides. I lied down while my shoulder was rubbing against the wall and Jacks body feels like he is about to fall, I tapped on his shoulder and he turned over and held his arm above his head. I scooted over and lied down on his chest.

"Night Mary."

"Night Jackson."

"Ugh. The name." I slept. Well we slept. Very well. Even the thought of it all earlier when North and the Tooth fairy was here, maybe North was right. It could be Pitch trying to give me another huge nightmare in which I could not remember if it was real or just a regular nightmare. I may have fell asleep while looking through old pictures of me and Pitch. I feel restless now. I'm done.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chosen One

Chapter 7

The trial

I did not know what the hell was going on. Jack and I got dress and met everyone in the sleigh. We were running behind but we managed to get out in time. Once the sleigh took off we by pass every snow bank and frozen ponds. Jack held my hand tight while staring at me as I watched everything pass. Once we reached a remote building which stated 'Guardian Court house'; we parked the sleigh and headed in. The building was huge in the inside. The walls were golden, including the floors and the front desk. I let go of Jack's hand and ran up to catch up with North. He grabbed my hand and turned around to face me. "It's alright Mary." I stopped as Jack put his hand around my shoulder. "What is he doing?" I was worried.

"He is signing us all in and so that we could go into the court room. It's a guardian law."

"Wait! You have laws?" A lady in a short black skirt and white blouse ushered us to a room across from the panic room. Jack whispered.

"Yes. Everyone has laws, including the mortals which is you."

"I know you broke some."

"No! I just break rules. These rules, if I broke one I would have my staff taken and I would have to face Manny."

"Who?"

"Man in Moon." North turned around slightly.

"Shhh. Don't talk." Once we entered the lady showed us some seats that were opened. Tooth sat next to Jack on the right and I sat to him on the left. North just sat beside me. Once the doors were closed I knew there was no turning back. Then a male dressed up in a black robe came in from the doors in the front. The chubby man with a black beard sat down and put on his glasses. I was about to stand up like we mortals do in our world…well they do it different here. Then the others started coming in one by one, sitting in those hard wooden chairs. Then on the defendant's side, Pitch came out and I smiled a little. Jack gave me a glare and kept his head down with a straight face. A women next to Pitch was his side kick lawyer. She was not as pretty as I thought she would be. That I just rolled my eyes. Her hands were on Pitch's shoulder just when she was whispering something into his ear. Then the judge spoke. I swallowed.

"I don't think he's going to make it through this one." North whispered in my ear. All I could was keep my mouth shut. Well until Jack looked back at me. As I kept my eyes on Pitch and his lawyer whom was sitting slightly turned so I could see his eyes. Jack whispered in my ear. "This conversation will not make you want to rip me into pieces, although you and I need to talk." I still had my eyes on Pitch and not even paying attention to Jack. I leaned in a little to whisper back.

"What? Why?"

"You and Pitch better make up your minds. You are seriously falling under a snake pit. He is sneaky and he will even if proven guilty will make you his."

"No. Really! I think you are jealous." I said teasingly.

"Yes really. You are one big huge lie."

"Why? State you're reason Jackson."

"You and him having affairs and all is not going to cut it."

"I am not having an affair with him. I am just trying to be with him by saving him from a sad lonely dog like you."

"I think we should separate."

"I think so too." I listened with my other ear as the judge made out the case and the jury is making their statement.

"You are going to be with him? Then go ahead."

"Fuck you Jack. I am not going to be slayed by a guardian who can't even handle his own battles."

"Lend me your hand."

"No. Jack."

"Give your hand. Please. Here a book." He tossed it in my lap, as I quickly hid it under my dress.

"You are not forgiven after this."

"Yea. I know that Mary. At least I am not some women who is keeps running back to a man like him."

"He has a family just like everyone else! He deserves a second chance. What if you were in his shoes?"

"Well then."

"Okay then so I suggest to you, that you enjoy the show and shut your mouth."

"I don't know Mary. It's kind of hard."

"Why is it hard for you?"

"Keeping my mouth shut is just hard."

"Jack you never behaved like this towards me."

"Because you are talking about Pitch every single night." The judge ruled Pitch guilty of one full charge of nightmares and horror. "How do you like that Mary?"

"I liked that very much when you were not such an ass about it." Then Pitch turned his head to see me staring at him. I was caught. "Shit." I quickly looked away blushing. I got up franticly and ran out the door.

"Go after her Jack." North said.

"No. How about Tooth." Tooth turned her head fast as she heard her name. She too got up and walked out to come find me. It was raining hard outside as I kept walking towards an old historic building to cover from the rain. "Mary!?"

"Look! Just leave me alone okay. You don't understand what I am going through."

"No! I understand very well. I did not get my wings wet just to hate on you, I got them wet because I wanted to talk to you."

"Everyone wanted to talk to me, and god forbid I didn't expect you too."

"What happened back there I know was none of my business."

"I can't Tooth."

"No Listen. I know you still love Pitch but… you are going to have to get over the fact he is not the right guy for you."

"Is it my choice or not?" She stood in there worried.

"Is it my choice or not!? Tooth answer me!"

"Yes. It is. But as a guardian it is our choice to help you."

"My god! Do you people not realize out in the real world where I come from. If someone does not want your help, it is a good idea to walk away until they want your help!"

"I did not realize at all just the feeling and thought of coming from a world like yours. I am four hundred and thirty years old Mary, I have no way of knowing about the modern world, I know what it is like, but I just never got to explore deeper into it. I did not know you loved Pitch like this. I find it odd for a child such as yourself…" I ignored her.

"I am not a goddamn child!"

"Mary. As a Tooth fairy I collect teeth for children's memories and you are one of those memories I have stacked up in my palace."

"So!"

"So…I want to give them to you. So you can remember what good of a person you are and then look back at Pitch and you will see the difference."

"I will look into it. But this thing is not going to change me. He made me queen before and I am not afraid to go back."

"Because you do love him. That is your center as well. Love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love, hope and courage. You are doing things that no other guardian would ever do."

"Mary!?" Jack came out to see what we were doing. I hugged him and he hugged Tooth. She walked away leaving the box in my hand.

"I see she gave you a box of memories."

"Yes. What are they going to do with Pitch?" Jack leaned against the pillar and put his hands in his pocket.

"They are going to give him house arrest. So…"

"So?"

"So…if you like…you can see him sense you…uh…love him so freaking much. Mary? Why do we have to argue and stuff? It's not fun, it's just awkward and annoying. I see no problem with Pitch, it's just that we want you to be safe and we cannot lose someone who we feel we been like a family to."

"You have your ways Mr. Frost." Jack walked up to me placing his hands on my face. He stared at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"I will miss you."

"So is this goodbye."

"Yes. Um…I will send you clothes tomorrow without Pitch…um…without him noticing. Are you going with us and maybe North could drop you off?"

"No. I'm sure Pitch is riding in a black carriage. Like all ways." Jack gave me a final stare. I looked down at the memory box, with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I hate saying goodbye."

"Give me a hug." I hugged him, his cold hands ran up and down my arms. I took a deep breath before letting him go. "I will love you and I will be your guardian."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Jack was the only one that said goodbye. Tooth and North were already in the sleigh. I loved Pitch so much! I had to leave Jack because I could not leave Pitch by himself. I was the only one who cared for him even with the up and downs. There I stood looking down at the box. Smirking. I'm home.


	8. Chapter 8

The chosen one

Chapter 8

Queen again!

When I sat in the carriage Pitch gave me a look. "Jack knows you're here?" I smiled while setting my legs in.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to find out the verdict and you are guilty. May I sit next to you?" With his hands folded on his lap Pitch pointed at the empty space. "Yes you may."

"Don't judge. But I am here because Jack broke up with me due to an argument. I could not take being away from you and I just wanted to enjoy life and be free. You are the one I want. It's hard for me…"

"It's hard for you to be like them, so you want to come back to me and use me?"

"What no! I haven't used you. I said what I said. I love you really…honestly. I hope you do too."

"You have not learned your lesson yet. You want to be with me only because you love me and it is hard to be a good girl?"

"Yes. I am insane enough to be with you."

"For the rest of your days?"

"We know each other our whole lives sense we first met. Is it time for you to have a wife?"

"I have not had a wife for centuries, it's been a long time and I don't remember any of it."

"You lost your memories too?"

"Yes. Once you are dead Mary. You sometimes forget the ones who were the most important in your life. You forgot about me. Here is what you forgot. I don't remember my wife and child. Let alone being possessed. How did I know I had a family? It's because I have a locket showing all three of us together as one. Then another one with Emily. Here. Perhaps you want to…" He looked down at my hand. A book titled: 'The Golden Age: Dawn of the boogeyman'. He looked back at me. And I smirked.

"Where did you get that?"

"North. Got it. He once told the others that this book was cursed so he kept it in a lock. I remembered. When you were trapped there, I remembered he had something in his hand while Jack was giving him cookies."

"It's like a diary to me. How could he!?"

"I…don't know."

"He stole something from me. Now it is time to steel someone from him."

"Who?"

"Jack Frost."

"It is a good idea."

"Mary? You can be my chosen one. You will help me get Frost and change him to…to."

"Black ice."

"We already done this. Ugh! I don't know what and how to do anything anymore."

"Well…"

"Well? Never mind. We'll just have to enjoy what we do best. Scaring children."

"Can I be queen again Mr. Black? I need your permission."

"You sure can Mrs. Black. Be my guess. When I first saw you I knew you were fit for a queen." I looked down at my hand and saw a ring on my left hand. I was filled with surprises. I felt stronger again and more impatient for scaring children. Even if I did not like it, it was my job to do so or me and Pitch would not continue our lives. I did not care what the others think. I felt a strong hatred against the guardians just like him. So! I tossed my memories out of the carriage as we traveled to Pitch's lair. I was never meant to be like this, but I could not help myself. He made me queen and it felt good to be one. I ruled everyone in his kingdom. I even ruled the guardians. For once in my life I was reunited with Pitch and not to mention that ring. It was a wedding band. I knew he loved me forever more and I was his main focus. I was the chosen one.

*Authors Note: **Hello everyone, this sequel of Mary and Pitch Black has been a lot of fun. If you ROTG fans want more sequels like this. Be sure to let me know in my inbox. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Peace. **


End file.
